Project Summary/Abstract The Academic Science Education and Research Training (ASERT) program for postdoctoral scholars at the University of New Mexico (UNM) matches PhD graduates from around the United States with outstanding biomedical research mentors and engages New Mexico's diverse populations through effective science education collaborations with minority serving institution (MSI) and national tribal college partners. As one of 24 NIH-NIGMS Institutional Research and Academic Career Development Awards (IRACDA), the ASERT program requires scholars to spend 75% of their time on research and 25% on teaching and career development activities. The overall, long-term objective of ASERT is to contribute to the number of junior faculty across the country with the training and experience to succeed in all facets of academic life at institutions that are likely to have highly diverse student populations and where interdisciplinary, collaborative research is essential for success. To accomplish this goal, ASERT focuses on developing scholars with: 1) strong, independent research programs through expert faculty mentoring teams, 2) preparation for effective teaching and course and curriculum development that meets with success for diverse student populations, 3) strong yet insightful leadership, mentoring, and management skills, and 4) team-building skills that underlie success in the current job market. Additionally, the program aims to maximize reciprocal benefits of MSI partnerships through development of effective role models and sharing of best teaching and research practices. Based on unique demographics, ASERT aims to extend activities and programs proven to benefit workforce diversification through expanded partnerships. Research training and most career development activities take place at UNM and capitalize on the wide array and depth of available resources: research seminars and journal clubs, participation in interdisciplinary research programs in cancer, bioengineering, nanotechnology and clinical translational sciences, interactions with other NIH-funded programs for undergraduates and post-baccalaureates (MARC, PREP, INBRE), highly relevant and internationally recognized educational development workshops, education seminars and retreats, and skill- and team-building activities. We will admit 4 scholars each year and have established a track record of fellows assuming independent academic careers. All ASERT activities and career tracking are evaluated by a non-ASERT evaluation team, collating feedback and input from ASERT scholars, and ASERT mentors to provide outcomes data and assessment for continual program improvement.